Starboy Makes a Deal
by Boulderstar2000
Summary: Steven gets a strange, triangular visitor. Hi-jinks ensue. Currently a one-shot, but I may write more sometime in the future.


**Hello! Boulderstar2000 here! So I got bored in class one day and wrote this short... thing because I was bored and thought it was a fun idea. Months later I found it and decided "What the heck? Why not post it!" So here it is.**

 **BTW: This takes places towards the beginning of the series, that's why Steven is "left behind" by the gems**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Steven stared out at the cloudy sky.

Once more the gems had left him behind to go off on some grand adventure.

He sighed and rested his head on his arm.

Connie was busy studying for some exam she had to take and hadn't been able to come over all week.

The somber, grey sky reflected his mood.

…

After a while of staring out and feeling sorry for himself, Steven decided that being like this was accomplishing a whole lot of nothing. Plopping down in front of the TV, he browsed the stations until he found some old spaghetti western to watch.

About thirty minutes in, Steven heard a clatter in the kitchen. Groaning, he went downstairs and looked around for the stray animal that had probably found its way inside. Some bowls had been knocked out of a cabinet, but that was all. No signs that anything had chewed or broken in, no other damage.

"Oh no, I'm turning my back, mysterious things who knock dishes over can come out now." Steven said as he turned to go back upstairs.

Immediately he turned hoping to catch the perpetrator in the act, but no luck. He had been sure that would work.

Sighing, he turned to go back to the TV for real this time, but instead of being faced with the lounge, a floating pyramid with a single eye was staring straight at him.

"HIYA!"

"AUGH" Steven lept backwards, forming a safety bubble around him.

"OH CALM DOWN, I'M JUST HERE FOR A LITTLE VISIT. THE NAME'S BILL. BILL CIPHER." He tipped his hat and did the closest thing to a bow a triangle could do.

"Who are you?" The bubble dissipated and Steven took a step forwards.

"HOW RUDE, ASKING QUESTIONS WHEN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN INTRODUCED YOURSELF." Bill made a tsking sound.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Cipher! I'm Steven!" He extended his hand.

"DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF, THE HAND SHAKING IS FOR LATER. AND I WAS KIDDING, I KNOW WHO EVERYONE IS."

"You do? How?"

"WELL I'D GUESS IT'S BECAUSE I'M AN OMNIPOTENT DEMON BUT WHO KNOWS." It rolled its eye.

"Omnipotent?"  
"THIS IS ALL BESIDES THE POINT. I'VE COME TO MAKE A DEAL STARBOY."

"Um, no." This strange demon was starting to freak Steven out. Maybe making a deal wouldn't be such a great idea…

"HEY, HEY NOW. MAKING A DEAL IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA. IN FACT, I HAVE AN IDEA WHAT YOU MIGHT WANT."

"Wait, you can read my mind?"

"WHAT PART OF OMNIPOTENT DON'T YOU GET?"  
"Well," Steven thought for a second. "I guess you're right."

"HOW DOES A BAG THAT ALWAYS STAYS FULL OF FISH LIVERS SOUND? OR MAYBE A GOBLIN SLAVE TO FETCH QUICHES FOR YOU?"

"W-what? Why on Earth would I want those things?!" Steven exclaimed.

"I'M KIDDING, I'M KIDDING. WHAT YOU REALLY WANT IS TO BE POWERFUL SO YOU CAN HELP THE GEMS, RIGHT?"

"Tha-"

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! NO NEED TO WASTE YOUR BREATH!:  
"Heh, you're right!" Steven started to smile. "Can you really help me with that?"

"OF COURSE I CAN! MORE POWER THAN YOUR SMALL MIND COULD COMPREHEND! SO WHAT DO YA SAY STARBOY? ALL I ASK IN RETURN IS SOME HELP WITH A LITTLE _PROBLEM_ I HAVE."

"Sounds good! I'd be happy to help!" Today was shaping up to be Steven's lucky day!

"FANTASTIC! OF COURSE IT IS!" Bill extended his hand, a blue flame igniting around it.

Normally, this would be a red flag, however Steven, blinded by dreams of glory and how happy the others would be when he showed off his newly gained might, ignored it and gave the demon's hand a solid shake.

"NOW THAT WE HAVE THE FORMALITIES OUT OF THE WAY, LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS."

Suddenly, Bill yanked on Steven's arm and he was flung away. Or, at least he thought he was. When he turned to defend himself, he saw his body standing there, like nothing had happened. The only difference was the mischievous, cat-like yellow eyes that stared back at him.

"What just happened?" He said, completely bewildered.

"WELL YOU WANTED ULTIMATE POWER RIGHT? WELL NOW YOU HAVE IT! OR RATHER, YOUR BODY DOES! YOU SEE, NOW THAT I POSSESS YOU, YOU HAVE THE ULTIMATE POWER THAT I HAVE!"

"Hey! That's n-not what I wanted!"

Ignoring him, the demon continued. "DON'T WORRY! YOU'VE ALSO FILLED YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN STARBOY, FOR, YOU SEE, THAT PROBLEM I WAS TALKING ABOUT HAPPENED TO BE THE FACT THAT I HAD NO PHYSICAL FORM! AND GUESS WHAT? NOW I DO!" Harsh laughter filled the room.

"Y-you won't get away with this!" Steven yelled back, courageously.

"OH YOU SIMPLE-MINDED FLESH BAG, I ALREADY HAVE!"

With that, Bill, in possession of Steven's body, and yelling cliches, vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

 **I'd love to hear what you think of this short one-shot in the reviews! Maybe if enough people want me to I may write some more of this story...**


End file.
